Entrance Day
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [Drabble one-shot] Tsuna is worried... really worried... He just couldn't stop thinking about the (future) middle school life of his dear brother which probably will turn horrible. AR. Gen.


just a little drabble i posted at tumblr and thought wouldn't hurt to post here XDD

* * *

Tsuna felt restless.

The decimo has been staring at the same piece of document, fingers clutching tightly the pen in his hand, refusing to move. Beside him was his right-hand man who wouldn't budge until he finished all stacks of paperworks waiting for his sign. Not even with his puppy-dog eyes.

"But Gokudera…"

"I'm sorry, tenth. But all these paperworks are urgent. They need to be finished today. I'll arrange your plane ticket afterwards." The silveret reassured, calm in his mature posture. He was no longer the same man he was eight years ago.

His boss pouted and half-heartedly resumed his work. Right now, Tsuna wouldn't be able to concentrate. His little brother and little sister, namely Lambo and I-pin -respectively, would have their first day as middle schooler. Wanting to keep them from the mafia world and safe, Tsuna had insisted the two, with Fuuta and as well as his mom, to stay at Namimori and continued their study in Namimori Middle.

Tsuna trusted his alma meter, but with Lambo's crybaby personality, he got a bit worried. Afterall, his first day of Middle school didn't start well.

RING! RING!

A bit too excited, the decimo almost jumped out of his seat at the sudden phone ring. Without a second thought, he flipped open his mobile and got even more worried when he saw the caller ID was his brother he'd been thinking of.

"Hello? Lambo! Is everything okay?"

He was replied with a high-pitch choking crying voice, [Tsuna-nii! Help me!]

All the thought of today's important meetings and stuff escaped his mind when he heard the pleading cry, "Lambo?! What happened?! Where are you now?!" Is he bullied? Or worse, kidnapped?! "Where is I-pin?!"

He could hear Lambo's sobs faded slowly and the phone was changed to cheerful one, [Ni hao, Gēgē!]

"I-pin! Is everything okay? What happened?" Washed by all the uneasiness, the decimo couldn't help but yell to the phone.

I-pin, on the other hand, seemed pretty nonchalant with the whole thing, [Uhm, yes, we are. Don't worry. Actually, we're very much OK!] The Chinese girl reassured.

Tsuna was ultimately confused. "Then, why is Lambo crying? Did someone bully him?" Lambo, afterall, was alike his old self.

The phone was again changed to another voice, this time was a calmer one, [Hello, Tsuna-nii? We're really sorry to bother you. I'm sure you must be busy now.]

Said older guy rubbed his temple in exasperation, "It doesn't matter. Could someone explain what's happening?"

[Uhm… As I-pin said, it was nothing], he could hear faintly in the background I-pin was chiding the crying Lambo, [Today is the entrance ceremony and Lambo is overreacting], Fuuta chuckled calmly despite the situation.

"Overreacting?"

[Yeah, you see, Tsuna-nii…], Tsuna felt that the other brunet on the phone was grinning ear to ear, [Afterall, it turns out Hibari-san is the Middle school principal now.]

"…", long silence, "Hi….Hibari-san is…"

[Yep].

Tsuna took a glance at waiting Gokudera before laughing nervously, "A-Ah, tell Lambo to be a good boy and make sure not to make Hibari-san angry."

Sorry, Lambo. But it's not a matter the Great Vongola don could solve.

[Yep, sure. Don't worry. I'm still in the school afterall]. Because some reasons and another, Fuuta was behind his school years, and right now was two years ahead of grade than Lambo and I-pin.

"T-That's right. What about you, Fuuta? You're the school president, right? I hope you don't get into much trouble with Hibari-san."

[Eh? Don't worry, Tsuna-nii~ Actually, I think Hibari-san and I will get along just fine~]

For some reason, Tsuna felt the need to call Mukuro right after. It's still not too late for the illusionist to insure his life.

_Just in case._

***I just thought that Fuuta is the type who would hold a grudge and he wouldn't like Mukuro until now and prob one of the reason he can get along with hibari lol**


End file.
